baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Six Lessons at Baldi's
Six Lessons at Baldi's is a FNaF Fan-Game and a parody of the FNaF fangame, Six Horrors at Toony's. The article is written by ZonicTheHedge11. Note: I DO NOT OWN SHaT. CREDIT GOES TO TOONSTER95 FOR THE SERIES AND TOONYBOT. Please remember that this is work in progress and not finished. Story Baldi's School has closed, and a student called Jeremy (the same as Baldi's Basics, in this AU) has sneaked inside to see what secrets are there after he escaped from it earlier that week. He walked around and a brand new room has been found by him. It seemed boring, like the other faculty rooms, but now with a Fan, so he checked that out. Unknowingly, it was already 11:58 AM and he didn't know what he did. The door closes and he finds a You Can Think Pad, which he activates. He looks at the time, and it's already 11:59 AM. He decides to stay there for the night, as the door seemed to be locked. 12:00 AM, and it begins. The AU's timeline is BBIEAL, then SLaB and then the field trip demo. Gameplay Camera The You Can Think Pad Jeremy found is actually a monitor that has cameras, and to switch them, press the Number buttons. To Turn on the light on them, press the - button. Then press it again to turn it off. The camera wastes power if used. Every 7 seconds, 1% gets removed, and if the light is on, it drains every 3 seconds instead. The Light is only used for 1 character. Baldi Lines You can press a button on one of the cameras to lure Baldi to it, but if you do, it will recharge for 6 seconds. Blinking Ah yes, the closing eye mechanic. You can click the button on the right of the Monitor button to blink, and if you click and hold it, it will close your eyes, similar to one of the SHaT fangames. Closing the eyes for too long will cause Invert Baldi to attack you. This only fends off 2 characters. Energy It starts on 100% and drains if you use the cameras. If you get it to 0%, the camera will not be useable and you will be vulnerable to Baldi and Phantom Jeremy. Flashlight Basically camera light but in the office. Just use this to check for anyone in your hall. Scared Meter Looking at a character in the cams for too long causes this to go up, and if it's all the way up, you would have to wait for it to be back at 0%, as it being full causes it to disable cams. B-SODA You have 1 of B-SODA every hour, and it is used to repel Baldi if he gets into the hall, and it can be used only 1 time. Characters Baldi Baldi is a poorly modeled character with 1 hair and a green shirt and blue pants. He has also eyebrows using the hair piece as their textures. He starts on Hour 1 and will move to you from the cameras, 1 to 5 before reaching your office. If he gets there, he'll attack you. To prevent that, play the lines in the rooms to lure him there. It is better to lure him back away and not to you. His jumpscare is him rising from the botton and attacking you with his ruler. Playtime She reuses her Baldi's Basics appearance, a poorly drawn girl with a red dress. She starts on Hour 1 and will move from cameras 3 to 7, but skipping 6. When she appears, keep your eyes closed for 3 seconds or blink 4 times to make her leave. Her jumpscare is her jumping like Foxy in TRTF 3. Principal Principal reuses his Baldi's Basics appearance. He starts on Hour 3 and will move from cameras 2-5 and then the office. If you see him, keep your eyes closed for 3 seconds to force him to leave. His Jumpscare is him appearing from the right and zooming on his face. Phantom Jeremy PJ is a poorly made human character that is seemingly rotten and without pupils. He starts on Hour 3 and appears on random cameras. Turning the light on is mandatory to find him and repel him. To find him, look at the cameras with the light on. If you spot him, keep the light on him for another 2 seconds. Take too long and the power is dead. When he cuts the power, him smiling is covering the monitor before it turns off. Shadow Jeremy Jeremy, but all black and with white eyes and mouth. He starts on Hour 5 and will randomly appear after taking down the monitor. Quickly click on him or else he'll attack. His jumpscare is his face, zoomed in, covering the entire screen. Invert Baldi Baldi, but with inverted colors. He only attacks if you close the eyes for too long. Instead of killing you, he takes away 8% power and stuns you for 3 seconds. His jumpscare is Baldi's Baldi's Basics jumpscare with inverted colors. Jimbo The Sweeper, but red. He appears at Hour 6 as the only new character. If you see him, click on him, or he will make Baldi come 1 room closer. ERROR_404_DEACTIVATING_SLAB.EXE He is an inverted version of Tag (not the one seen in this wiki, rather than some sfm animations). He will rarely appear in HOUR_ERR (True Ending hour) and if you see him, all you need to do is not open the cams, and if they are open, don't turn them off or close them. He will appear in your room when you hear a thud. Gallery Coming soon! Endings Hour 6/Normal Ending Simply beat Hour 6 to unlock this ending. Once you do, the door fully opens and you head out. Now, it's a Jollibee's styled minigame where you must get all 3 keys, which are hidden in different rooms each time. Baldi can also appear in the room you're in, and you must leave as fast as you can. Shadow Jeremy attacks if you take too long. Getting all 3 keys gives you a screen of a poorly made kid drawing of the school with the text "YOU WIN" on the top. Along with a star on the screen, you get access to the Custom Hour and Endless Mode. Custom Hour/Bad Ending Beat Custom Hour to get this ending. Once you do, Jeremy is seen in the office trying to leave before a fire starts burning. After a while, you get a kids drawing of the remains of the School. You also get a second star. Unknown Ending Simply survive 600 seconds on Endless Mode to unlock this ending. Once you do, you get a screen of Shadow Jeremy turning into Phantom Jeremy and back into himself endlessly while the following text appears: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER RETURNED. NOW THE SCHOOL IS OPENING, AND BALDI WILL CATCH YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" After you click after the entire text appears, the following now replaces the old text: "I EXACTLY KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE, AND BALDI IS GONE. THANK ME LATER" The third star is shown and next to it is a flickering "2". Clicking anywhere gives you the title screen with the last star. True Ending To achieve this, find all plushies in the Hour 6 minigame. When you do, you'll get sent to the office for a final hour against Phantom Jeremy & Shadow Jeremy including ERROR_404, who now appears in the hall, making you shine the light. This time, they will just set the time to the beginning, but not kill you, however, they appear every 4-11 seconds and give less reaction time than Hour 6. Once you finish this, you will get back to the title, with a gold medal and the option to play this hour. Trivia * Only the blinking and lure mechanics were inspired from Six Horrors. Category:Games Category:Work In Progress